Fifty Shades of Gray Fullbuster
by evilcoconuts
Summary: Read this provocative series to find out what happens when Juvia stumbles upon Gray's dark secret. Gray&Juvia lemon, read at your own risk!
1. The Secret

"What the fuck are you doing here, Juvia." Gray's face was dark. He had had it with her always following him and snooping around. His secret was finally out. This time, she had gone too far and she was going to pay.

* * *

Earlier that day, Gray had been walking home from the guild hall. He was taking a few days off from doing jobs since the last one was pretty tough. Gray had visited the guild so he could meet up with Laki, the wood make mage. No one knew that these two mages shared a dark secret. They would occasionally meet there to discuss certain matters, but would often find a place more private. No one really knew this, but Laki had a certain talent when it came to wood make magic and Gray would occasionally purchase these specialty items. As Gray was hiking home, he had a feeling some one was watching him. No one knew exactly where Gray lived and he preferred to keep it that way. If any of his friends found out about his secret, he feared they would judge him, especially Natsu. Gray stopped and looked around for that familiar pair of gleaming eyes that always seemed to follow him. His eyes darted to the corner of a building and saw a blue flash scamper behind it.

"Come on out, Juvia..." Gray's voice sounded irritated. Juvia walked around the corner looking gloomed as she had just been caught following Gray to his house.

"What are you doing here..." Gray's eyes darkened. He just wanted to go home.

"Juvia was just following Gray-Sama home to make sure he got there ok." Juvia squeaked out. Gray sighed. The only person he had ever let follow him home was Juvia because she would do it whether he wanted her to or not. Gray continued his walk toward his residence. He never let Juvia into his house, ever. The last person he wanted in his space was her. No matter how many times he continued to tell her to back-off, she was still persistent. At this point, Gray was so used to it he didn't care that much any more. The walk back was silent and Juvia trailed behind him as to not make him mad. The last thing Juvia wanted was to make her dear-darling-Gray upset with her. Gray reached the front door and inserted his key into the key hole. Juvia stepped toward him as if she was about to say something but backed down. Gray glanced over at Juvia.

"Night, Juvia." Even though it was the middle of the day, Gray was about to go pass out on his couch.

"Sweet dreams Gray-Sama!" She said cheerfully.

Gray entered his house and was quick to lock the door. He let out a sigh. He was finally home. Gray made his way to his beaten up couch and was about to lay down for a nap. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

"Jesus, this woman never leaves me alone." Gray muttered as he stomped his way back to the door. He unlocked the door and swung it open and without seeing who it was, he was quick to respond.

"WHAT?" He grunted thinking it was Juvia.

"Umm... Uhh.. I have your package ready Gray." Laki spoke quietly.

"Oh, my apologies Laki, I'm just in a sour mood. Bring it around back." Gray yawned. There was a large truck parked in front of Gray's house. Laki looked at the driver and pointed to the alleyway as to re-direct it. The large truck backed-up and moved around to Gray's back door. Gray shut the front door and forgot to lock it back. He smiled to himself and marched to his back door. Gray was excited to finally add this new piece to his collection. He pulled open the back door and greeted the driver. He ordered the older man to lower it from the truck. Gray had a separate set of stairs that lead to his basement from the outside that was always locked. He kneeled down to the double doors that lead to the stairway and unlocked it with an ice-make key. This is not something Gray wanted in his living room. He swung the doors open. It was too dark down there to see anything. The delivery man had this large item wrapped in a white sheet and set up on a moving dolly.

"That won't be necessary.." Gray pointed to the dolly and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I'll just carry it down." The old man looked at Gray sideways.

"Suit yourself, kid." The man released the item from the dolly.

"Arigato!" Laki called to the man who had returned to his truck. Gray picked up the heavy item with ease and started for the basement. The truck drove off for another delivery.

"I hope you enjoy your new toy!" Laki called as she walked away.

"You know I will..." Gray whispered sadistically.


	2. The Submissive

Gray carried the object down his cellar stairs and placed it in the middle of the dark room.

"I'm gonna have to break in my new toy soon." He whispered to himself as he headed back toward the stair case. He dragged himself up the staircase and closed the cellar doors, he placed the lock back on half-assed and didn't realised that it wasn't actually locked. It was only three in the afternoon but Gray needed a nap. He shuffled his way back to the couch and threw himself on it, falling asleep almost instantaneously. As Gray snoozed away, he didn't notice that an unwanted guest had snuck their way in. A few hours later, Gray awoke from his successful nap and looked around the room. It was a total mess, there were dirty plates and clothes everywhere. His place smelled like a pig sty. Gray yawned and stretched his muscles as he picked himself off of the couch. He decided he needed to do a bit of cleaning. He tossed the clothes in a corner of the room and stacked all of the plates in the sink.

"There, done." He smirked to himself. Gray enjoyed being around his friends, but there was nothing more rewarding than being home alone. Gray started to make his way to his cellar when he noticed something out of the corner of his eye. He noticed that his front door was unlocked. His heart dropped.

"Oh fuck." He blurted out. Gray realised he made the number one mistake, never leave any doors unlocked around Juvia.

"Hopefully she didn't try anything funny." Gray murmured to himself. He drug his feet over to the door and promptly flipped the lock. Gray scratched the back of his head as he strolled toward his cellar. When he reached the cellar doors, he examined the lock. The lock was swinging free. Someone had been down there. His heart stopped. Gray gently opened the doors.

"fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck.." He kept chanting under his breath. Gray noticed something different. The lights were on down there. He NEVER left the lights on. With his heart racing, he made his way down the stair way. When he reached the bottom step, he looked up and saw the familiar blue hair in the middle of the room. It was Juvia. Without turning around or noticing Gray's presence, she lifted her hand up to the large object that was covered by a white sheet. She grabbed a handful of the curtain and yanked it as hard as she could. What was revealed underneath came as a huge shock to her, all she could do was gasp. Gray stepped forward.

"What the fuck are you doing here, Juvia." Gray's face was dark. He had had it with her always following him and snooping around. His secret was finally out. This time, she had gone too far and she was going to pay.

"Gray-Sama, w-what is this?" She asked pointing to the strange shaped object sitting in the middle of the room. Gray growled. All this time, he had kept it a secret but it was out of the bag.

"It's... a... It's a bondage table." He said under his breath and embarrassed. This table sitting in the middle of the room was in the shape of an "X". It was almost completely made out of wood and had leather straps for hand and ankle restraints. This was not the only object in the room either. The walls were lined with wooden shelves that housed many different types of whips and restraints. Hanging low from the ceiling, there was a wooden "grid" in the shape of a square. This appeared to be where he could suspend someone's hands or even hang up different devices. There was a box full of ropes in one corner and a box of miscellaneous straps, collars, and gags in the other. The walls were all painted in a deep red, and the floor was pitch black. It resembled a torture chamber almost, but like a sexy torture chamber. Juvia couldn't move, she had no idea what she had just gotten herself into.

"I-Is this a torture chamber?" Juvia was shaking at the thought. She knew Gray didn't have an upbeat personality but who knew he had a torture chamber?

"No." Gray lowered his eyes. Juvia stared at him, trying to read his face. He didn't want any one to know about this. He had had many women down here before, but it was one of his "rules" not to allow any one from the guild, besides Laki, to know of his secret.

"What are these?" Juvia had found her way to a shelf full of whips and was examining them. Gray watched Juvia as she touch the items hanging from the shelf. Suddenly, he had an idea. Although Juvia was from the guild, he thought it would be fine to break this rule. Besides, he was positive she wouldn't tell any one.

"Here, let me show you." Gray walked up behind Juvia and snatched one of the smaller ones. This whip was short and the end of the whip was a wide piece of leather folded in half. Gray leaned in toward Juvia's ear.

"Hold out your hand." Gray's voice was smooth. Juvia blushed, she could feel his breath on her ear. Without a word, she did as she was told. With Juvia's back turned to him, Gray smirked and took a step back. He took the whip and ran it down her shoulder and up her forearm. When he reached her outstretched hand, he gave her a moderate slap.

"Did that hurt?" Gray's voice was low.

"No." Juvia turned to look at Gray, her feelings for him were mixed at this point. She loved her Gray-Sama but she didn't know how to feel about this.

Gray took a step toward Juvia. He reached out and ran the back of his fingertips on her cheek. Juvia blushed, her eyes widened. Gray had never touched her like that before. He could see her reaction.

"Why the hell not?" Gray thought to himself. "She's obsessed with me. She'd be the perfect submissive."


	3. The Seduction

Gray stood still, staring deep into Juvia's eyes. He could see that she could feel his intimidation. Juvia didn't know what to think or do, so she stood in absolute silence, watching and waiting for Gray's next move. Gray put both of his hands on Juvia's shoulder and pushed her back against the wall. He then lowered his left arm to his side and moved his right hand up, so that it was pressing against the wall next to Juvia's head. He leaned in close to Juvia.

"Here's the thing." He sighed. "No one is supposed to know about this, and here you are, snooping." Gray's voice sounded dark.

"I... I'm sorry Gray-Sama." Juvia whimpered and lowered her eyes. Gray hit his fist against the wall behind her. Juvia almost jumped out of her skin.

"You are not to address me as Gray-Sama here, you are to address me as Master in this room, do you understand?" Gray's voice was softer than before. Juvia shivered and didn't answer.

"Show me that you understand, Juvia." Gray raised her chin with his hand.

"I understand... Master." Juvia's voice shook. She was still so confused of what was happening. No matter how mad and irritated Gray got at Juvia, she would always love him. Juvia could see a light in his heart that no one else could really see. He was a good guy, but he was always brooding. Juvia could see something when she looked into Gray's eyes. It was a feeling, a feeling of home. Even though he could be mean and intimidating, she continued to press on because she knew Gray in a way that no on else did. They both had rough childhoods and this was the only person she felt she could connect with. Not everything about Gray was bad, though. They had shared good times as well and these memories are what Juvia held on to the most. She would do anything for him. Even this.

"Let me tell you how this is going to work, Juvia. If you're good, and you follow the rules, you will be rewarded." Gray broke into a devilish smile.

"Rewarded?" Juvia's voice was still shaky.

Gray leaned into and gave Juvia a small sweet kiss on the lips. Juvia's heart started to throb.

"Yes, rewarded." Gray began. "If you agree to this, you will have me, and you will have all of me. I will reward you according to your behavior, but if you step out of line, I will punish you." Gray studied Juvia's eyes. Although Juvia was afraid, she finally had the opportunity to call Gray hers. She practically jumped at the offer.

"Ok..." Juvia whispered. "I'll do it." Juvia's head was spinning, she had no clue what she had just gotten her self into. Gray lowered his head and grinned.

"Then lets not waste time, shall we?" Gray pulled away from Juvia and headed for the stairs so he could lock the doors.

"Strip." Gray called over his shoulder. Juvia's face shot blood red but did as she was told. If Gray can strip in front of a crowd of people, than she could do it in front of Gray. She was moderately embarrassed but she knew she looked great naked. Gray returned down the stairs from locking the door. He proceeded toward Juvia while taking his shirt off. He tossed his shirt over to the corner of the room. Juvia was going wild in her head, this was something she had dreamed of a million times. Gray circled around Juvia, examining every inch of her body. When he reached her back side, he reached up and gathered all of her hair into his hands and began to braid it.

"When I till you to go to the basement, you will come here, and be waiting for me just like this. Do you understand?" Gray finished braiding and tied the end with a hair tie.

"I understand." Juvia was actually excited at this point. She had pleased her Gray-Sama.

"How many women have you brought down here?" Juvia asked sheepishly.

"Fifteen." Gray could see Juvia's jealousy by the way she shivered. Gray was still behind her, he leaned toward her shoulder and began to kiss the nook of her neck. Juvia relaxed and tilt her head to the opposite side so he could have better access. Gray ran his right hand to her hip and pulled her back against his bare chest. Juvia blushed at the fact his back was so warm. His left hand ran over her ribs and around to her breast. His fingers wrapped around her boob and squeezed. Juvia moaned. Gray pulled away from Juvia, she turned to look at him. Without a word, Gray took Juvia's hand in his and lead her to his new table. Juvia stopped in her tracks.

"Gray-Sam... I mean Master... There's something I need to tell you." Juvia peered at the floor.

"What is it?" Gray's voice was firm.

"I... I've never actually... been... with anyone."


	4. The Salacious

"I... I've never actually... been... with anyone." Gray's eye's widened. He had no idea that Juvia was a virgin. Gray gave a hint of a laugh. All this time he thought she was just an annoyance. The reason why he was so harsh with her was because of his private life. He just couldn't afford to let her close. That all changed when she broke into his house and discovered this secret, there was no reason to hide this side of himself from her anymore. Gray had always thought Juvia was kinda cute when she wasn't busy being his shadow and watching his every move. This was perfect for Gray, his new submissive was not only loyal, but she was a virgin too. She didn't have any experience with sex which meant that he could mold her. Now, he could teach her how to be the perfect submissive and she wouldn't be high maintenance. All of the other women Gray brought down to his basement had always had sex with other men and were not open minded when it came to Gray's style of performance. This was an opportunity Gray had every intention to take advantage of.

"Then allow me to rectify that for you." Gray backed her against the wall with out breaking eye contact. Juvia shot him the smallest grin and a blush crawled across her cheeks. Gray reached down and grabbed both of Juvia's hands and interlaced his fingers with hers. He slid the back of her hands against the wall until their arms were above their heads. He tilt his head in towards her and landed a kiss on her lips. Their mouths locked and their tongues intertwined. Juvia was in heaven. Gray broke the kiss and glanced up. He grinned when he noticed that they were underneath one of the hooks he had mounted in various places around the room.

"Leave your hands here." Gray released his hands from hers. He reached down and unbuckled his belt. With one pull, he whipped his belt out from the hold of his pants.

"Do you trust me?" Gray raised his eyes to meet hers. Juvia nodded. Without hesitation, Gray reached up, secured her wrists together with his belt, and fastened it on the hook above her head. He walked over to a box that was on the floor in the corner of the room and snatched something out of. When he returned, Juvia noticed it was one of those sleeping eye masks. Gray hung the mask on the shelf next to them as if to save it for later. He unbuttoned his pants and kicked them off. The only thing standing between these two now, were Gray's boxers. Gray was always known as the stripper. Whenever he would get angry, or feel anxiety, he would take his clothes off. There was something about having control in his basement that allowed him to manage his embarrassing habit. Gray settled his thumbs in between his hips and his boxers. As he lid them off with ease, Juvia couldn't help her wondering eyes. Gray had stripped multiple times before in front of loads of crowds. Most of the time, he would slip down to his boxers, but occasionally would go full frontal. During these times, Juvia was respectful and didn't peer down at his free manhood. As much as she wanted to, she never allowed herself to do so. Juvia was stunned by Gray's dick. It was long, erect, and seemed to have a decent amount of girth. He had two veins on the side that bulged out from under his skin. Juvia was flushed. Gray leaned in toward Juvia and kissed her lips with force. Juvia wanted to run her fingers through Gray's hair, but kept her hands placed on the hook like a good girl. Gray broke the kiss. Then, he reached over to the eye mask that was hanging freely on the shelf. He curled his fingers around it and lifted it off of the hook. Gray gently placed it over Juvia's eyes. He leaned in and gave her a quick peck on the lips. When he pulled back, he quietly used his ice-make magic to freeze the tip of his fingers. He began gently rubbing them on her nipples. Juvia's body responded by squirming and pressing her thighs together. She started bitting her lower lip. When Gray noticed this, his mind stirred. He couldn't imagine that this woman in front of him would do anything to make him aroused. Gray has never gotten turned on by what women did to him, but by what he did to women. He was a self-satisfying control freak, so you could imagine his surprise when she did this to him. Juvia had been the only woman to successfully do this to him.

"Don't bite your lip." Gray demanded.

"If you do it again, I will have to punish you." He slid his icy fingers down her torso, and toward her navel. Juvia pressed her thighs together again. Gray leaned in toward her nipple with his mouth. The ice melted off of his fingers and dripped to the floor.

"Don't move." Gray's voice was so warm, she could feel it on her breast. Juvia pressed her lips together and fought the urge to bite her lower lip. Gray gave her a tiny lick. Juvia did her best as to not move. Gray smirked. He had finally found the perfect submissive. She was doing everything he had told her to. Since she impressed Gray by her behavior, he thought he'd reward her. Gray used his feet to shove Juvia's legs apart. He licked and fondled her nipples a bit more before proceeding. He lowered his fingers down to her slit. He slid his palm under her lips, almost cuffing them. Juvia could feel his warmth and she tensed up. Gray could read a woman's body movements during sex, like an open book. He could tell she wanted more. He lifted his middle finger slightly, running his finger back and forth just on the inside of her labia. He could feel that she was already getting wet. Her body was practically begging for him to be inside her. Gray gradually inserted his finger deeper between her lips until he was at the entrance of her hole. Juvia tilted her head back, she had waited for this moment for so long. Instead of slipping one finger inside of her, he decided to immediately start off with two. The corner of Gray's mouth curled into a soft smile as he casually slipped inside her. Juvia whimpered against the sharp pain, but endured as she knew it would soon pass. Her muscles wrapped themselves tight against Gray's fingers. Without waiting for her muscles to relax, he began to drift in and out of her. As he did this, he began to flick his wrist and twist his fingers. Juvia's pain quickly resided and she began to feel pleasure. Gray was surprised that she had held on this far, he wanted to test her limits just a little. Gray withdrew his fingers and brought his body closer to hers.

"Are you going to make love to me now?" Juvia whispered.

"I don't make love, I fuck." Gray placed his right hand behind Juvia's neck, tilted her head towards his until their foreheads touched. With his left, he took hold of her hip, and lifted her body up slightly. As he released her body on top of his, his dick slid inside of her. Juvia began to pant as her body adjusted to his size. Gray removed his hand from Juvia's neck and placed it on her other hip. As he grasped her lower torso, he began to thrust her body on top of his. Juvia's teeth started to grind, she had never experienced something so pleasurable, yet so painful. Juvia's arms became tense, in fact, her whole body was beginning to tense up. If this is what she had to endure to call Gray hers, then she would gladly except. Gray could taste Juvia's breath as she panted. He glanced down at Juvia's nipples as her breasts bounced against her body. Gray could feel that familiar wave approaching, he wanted to explode in her so bad, but he held back. This wasn't over yet. Gray pulled out and flipped Juvia around. He slammed the front of her body against the wall. He snatched her braided hair with his fingers and wrapped it around his fist. Gently, he pulled her hair to tilt her head back. Gray leaned his head over and licked the side of her throat. Juvia let out a moan. Without wasting a second, he spread her cheeks apart. Juvia's jaw dropped, he was going to do it. Without a single word, Gray nonchalantly slid into her backdoor. Juvia screamed, the pain was excruciating and uncomfortable. Could she really go this far for him? She had no choice. Juvia knew exactly what she wanted, and just like Gray, she would do just about anything to get it. Gray wasn't the kind of guy who absolutely had to have anal in his sexual experiences, but it was a nice option. Since Juvia was allowing this, Gray knew that she had an open mind. He gave her a few more thrusts before he flipped her back over. Juvia was relieved. Gray lined himself back up to her front and gave Juvia a nice buck to reinsert himself. Gray slammed his cock inside of her. Juvia was no longer feeling any pain, the further he was inside of her, the better it felt.

"Fuck!" Juvia moaned powerfully. Gray finally started to fuck Juvia seriously. This time, there was no holding back. Gray could feel the wave approach again. He pushed himself deeper and deeper, faster and faster. Juvia's face was flushed and her nipples began to get hard, Gray could tell she was close too. He continued his movements until the wave finally hit the both of them. This was the first time Gray had actually came at the same time as his partner. There was definitely something different about this woman. Gray calmly pumped himself in her until he was empty. Juvia's body relaxed on top of his. With both of his hands, Gray reached up and grabbed Juvia's face. He slid the mask off of her eyes and looked deep into them. He pulled her face to his and locked lips with hers. His tongue licked the tip of hers and he quickly broke the kiss. Gray pulled away from her body and walked to his boxers. Juvia was absolutely stunned. "What the fuck just happened?" She thought.

"You should come clean yourself up." Gray slid his boxers on and helped Juvia untie her hands. As soon as the two were dressed, they headed toward the stairs. Juvia laced her arm in his. Gray stopped in his tracks.

"Look..." Gray began.

"I know, I'm sorry, it's just I can't help it." Juvia interrupted and released his arm. Gray couldn't believe she could understand him this way. She was so obedient. Gray gave her the tiniest grin and lead her up the staircase and back into his home. Gray grabbed Juvia's hand and lead her to the bathroom. Gray had a nice house, aside from the mess, it was quaint. His house was small but he made it work. His living room consisted of a lonely couch and a table lamp that sat on the floor. His kitchen didn't have an oven though it did have a sink. There was a short bar that extended from the wall that housed two, mismatched bar stools. She would have loved to see his bedroom but she hadn't seen it yet, he had the door closed. The odd thing though was his bathroom. It was considerably large compared to most people's homes. It had a huge tub that was larger than Lucy's. Though it did just have a simple sink and toilet. What amazed her the most was this tub. Gray leaned over and started a bath and gestured for her to get in it. Juvia stripped her clothes and did as she was told. Once she crawled in it, she never wanted to leave. The warm water wrapped around her body, like a nice hug. She could feel her achey muscle relax. Juvia sighed. Gray sat on the toilet with the lid down and crossed his arms over his chest. Juvia noticed his stance but didn't speak until the water stopped.

"What's wrong?" Juvia asked. Her voice was mousey.

"It's time to talk about the rules."


	5. The Sensuous

"Oh, umm, ok." Juvia stared in the water.

"I need to know your terms. When we talk about our terms and we negotiate, it's equivalent to signing a contract. I want to know what you want from me in return." Gray was watching Juvia but she never let her eyes meet his.

"Hmm..." She thought about this hard. All the things she experienced were borderline traumatizing. Not knowing what he was going to do and the things he did without warning, made her question if she really wanted this kind of relationship. She made up her mind a long time ago that she was going to make Gray love her. Juvia was determined.

"We have to go out on a real date once a week and you have to let me tell people that you are my boyfriend." Juvia stirred her finger in the water.

"Fine, but under no circumstance are you to hold my hand, kiss me, or show any affection toward me. I will be the one to initiate affection. If I want to hold your hand, I will."

"Ok." Juvia was fine with this rule, after all, it had always been like this.

"Under no circumstances will you, have sex with another partner, drink excessively, go on a job without my permission, nor will you talk about the things that go on between us. You are aloud to say we are in a relationship but do not include any details whatsoever." Gray's voice was cold and demanding. Juvia could tell he enjoyed being dominant.

"Do you agree to these terms, Juvia?" Juvia nodded, she still hadn't given him any eye contact.

"Look me in the eye and tell me you agree." His voice was firm. Juvia finally met his eyes.

"I agree." Juvia looked back in the water. Gray leaned back and placed his hands behind his head. A deal was a deal and he was satisfied. Juvia glanced over at Gray, he hadn't put his shirt back on from earlier, so she just gleamed at his sculpted body. She was his and he was hers. This isn't exactly what Juvia had in mind when she wanted to be with Gray, but at least their relationship wasn't boring. Juvia attempted to stand up in the bath tub so she could get out, but her legs failed her. Her muscles were useless after all that Gray had done to her. Gray leaned over the bath tup and scooped her naked body out of the water. She was a little embarrassed. He carried her dripping body to his bedroom and opened the door with a kick. Juvia examined the room. The bed was just a mattress on the floor and there were clothes everywhere. Gray bent down on the mattress with one knee and laid her down. He leaned over to a pile of clothes next to the bed and pulled a towel out. He handed it over to Juvia.

"Don't worry, that's my clean pile." Juvia couldn't tell if he was serious. Gray leaned back on the bed with a sigh. Juvia wrapped herself in the towel and laid next to him on her side, being careful not to initiate any physical contact. A few stands of hair fell over her face, but she left them there. Gray rolled over on his side and laid his head on his arm. His eyes met Juvia's. He stretched his arm out, lifted the stands of hair away from her face, and gave her a genuine smile. Juvia's heart skipped a beat. He was actually being sweet to her. Gray ran the back of his fingers down her cheek. "Damn, she's actually really beautiful like this." Gray had never stopped and actually look at Juvia. She was always so clingy and annoying, he never thought he could ever look at her without scowling. He just laid there next to her, watching her fall asleep. It amazed Gray how quickly events could turn. He actually really liked this woman. For once, when he would look at her, he wasn't irritated. Gray leaned over and gave her a peck on the forehead. He pushed himself off of his bed and lightly laid a thin blanket over her. He quietly made his way to his living room. He dropped his boxers with ease and tossed his body on top of his couch, which made a loud squeak. After all, he loved to sleep in the nude. Gray rested his hands behind his head and promptly stared at the ceiling. Gray never slept in the same bed as his Submissive's, he never wanted anyone to fall in love with him. He loved his friends like family, but falling in love was a different story. He enjoyed the thrill of putting himself in danger, and was willing to sacrifice himself for the sake of others on multiple occasions. If he had any kind of baggage at home, like a wife or a kid, he felt like he would never be able to do that. One of these days, it might actually be worth taking his life to save some one else. This was another secret of his, he was harsh, distant, and brooding but it was always for the sake of others. Although he loved his friends dearly, one day something was going to happen and he would have to sacrifice himself. He couldn't bare the thought of his friends crying on his behalf. The way he looked at it, if he was cold and distant, it'd be easier for them to move on. It seemed this man was bent on dying in the place of some one else. Gray sat up on his couch. He placed his hands on his face and rest his elbows on his knees. He took a deep breath. All of the sudden, Gray could feel a presence approach him. He glanced up and Juvia was right in front of him. He reached and grabbed her hand. He pulled her arm back as he leaned against the couch. Juvia dropped her towel and climbed onto his lap, straddling him. Gray laced her fingers in hers. His other hand approached the back of her neck, pulling her in for a sweet and sincere kiss. His tongue entered her mouth and embraced hers. Juvia's arm stretched out to the back of the couch as to brace herself. She lift her self up and aligned Gray's muscle up to her entrance and slid him in with ease.

"Fuck..." Gray whispered as he broke the kiss. He threw his head back as Juvia's body pulsated on top of his. He released his hand from Juvia's and placed both of his palms on her ass, feeling her movements. His torso tightened as he thrusted his hips against hers. Gray's finger tips began to dig into Juvia's hips as he pushed her on top of him repeatedly. Juvia's body was glowing from the thin sheet of sweat in the faint moonlight. Gray watched her movements as it sparked his primal hunger for her body. Their hearts raced as the adrenaline pumped through their veins. This was true bliss. Juvia's muscles squeezed tight around Gray's member as she came close to her climax. Gray read her body, he increased his speed and depth. Juvia's voice was breathy when she moaned. Gray moved his hands down to her butt. He gave her a nice squeeze before slamming into her deep as she came. Juvia's muscles were throbbing and squeezing his dick. Gray allowed himself to release everything deep inside her. Both of their body's relaxed. He slid her body next to him on the couch, and allowed her to rest her head on his shoulder. Gray looked over at Juvia and their eyes connected. He could see her, he could see the real Juvia right there in her eyes. The kind, and gentle Juvia. The woman that would sacrifice anything for her friends. Gray turned his body so that his face was even with hers. He slapped a kiss on her lips. He hadn't noticed until then, how soft and sweet her lips were. This was the first time he truly enjoyed a kiss. This was a day of firsts for Gray. How had he broken so many rules for this woman? Gray wasn't particularly the one to follow rules, but when it came to his rules, they were not to be broken. "Fuck rules." Gray thought to himself. He leaned back on the squeaky couch to lie down and pulled Juvia next to him. She curled up in his arms. Juvia smiled and let out a tiny sigh.

"Don't you go gettin' used to this..." he whispered.

"I won't." Juvia curled up to him close. Her eyes were already shut. Before Gray could close his eyes, he leaned down and kissed her forehead. Besides, this was a couch, not a bed.

The next morning Gray awoke from his slumber, and yawned. He glanced down and noticed Juvia wasn't there. He rubbed his eyes as he picked himself off of the couch. Gray stood up from the couch and searched for a sign of her. He looked over at the bar in his kitchen and noticed a narrow piece of paper, resting on the bar. He snatched the note off of the table and read it.

"My dearest Gray, I'm sorry, but I need some time to think. Love, Juvia."


	6. The Sensation

Gray crumpled up the piece of paper and tossed it over her shoulder.

"What was I thinking letting her in like that?" This was unacceptable. He was not some guy Juvia could run over like that. He was furious. Gray curled his hand into a fist and slammed it down on the bar.

"How dare she! I didn't give her permission to leave." Gray's thoughts were raging through his mind.

"How the fuck did I let her get away. Wait... What? Let her get away?" Gray shook his head.

"Don't let yourself get attached." That was his number one rule.

"Fuck her. If she wants to leave, fine." Gray was mad but he couldn't understand why he felt a bit sad too. He made his way to his bathroom and started the bath. He sat on the toilet lid and laid his head in his palms.

"Why the fuck do I feel so shitty?" Gray couldn't shake this feeling. He stood up with a sigh. He dipped his body into the warm bath, leaned back and relaxed. He grabbed a rag that was next to the tub, and dipped it in the water. He folded it in half and placed it over his eyes. Gray took a deep breath and tried to clear his mind.

"What did I do wrong?" Gray tried to stop thinking about the situation, but he couldn't. He had to fix this. Gray jumped out of the bath an grabbed a pair of pants that was on the floor. His body was soaking wet. He was in such a rush, he almost tripped over trying to put them on. He slipped a pair of shoes on without tying them. He ran to the living room and grabbed the first shirt he saw. His head was still racing. He had the shirt half way on by the time he was out the front door. Instead of waisting time to lock it, he just froze the door shut. Gray ran toward Juvia's dorm pushing people out of the way. Suddenly, he stopped in his tracks.

"What. The Fuck. Am I doing?" His heart was pounding. He looked down at his shoes. His mind was fighting itself.

"Don't let her in. I have to see her. Are you fucking nuts? She's so perfect." He bent down and grabbed his head. What was he going to do?

"I need to be subtle about this." He consoled himself. He had an idea. Gray stuck his hands into his pockets and walked toward the market. He stopped by a florist and bought Juvia some blue orchids.

"Do you have a pen?" Gray asked the older lady behind the counter.

"Yesth thsir." She said with a toothless smile as she handed him the pen. He grabbed a piece of paper off of the counter a scribbled a message on it. Gray made his way to Fairy Hills and placed the flowers in front of the door. Juvia heard a knock on her door. She opened the door and to her surprise, Levy was holding a book and a pot with the most beautiful flowers she had ever seen.

"Here's that book you wanted. It wasn't easy to find. I didn't know you and Erza had the same tastes. Oh and these were in front of your door..." She passed the flowers to Juvia.

"Thank you, Levy." Juvia's voice sounded almost sad. She took the book from Levy and closed the door. Levy stood there stunned.

"Fist Juvia asks for a naughty book and now someone was leaving her flowers?" Levy's mind was blown. Juvia notice a folded piece of paper sticking out from the dirt. She pulled it out and opened it.

"These reminded me of your hair. -G" Juvia blushed. She smiled as she placed them at her window seal. Juvia made her way back over to the book Levy dropped off.

"Eisenwald Twin's Erotic Bondage Handbook. Hmmm..." She whispered to herself as she flipped the book open to a random page.

"There's actually pictures in here?!" She winced as she shut the book quickly. Juvia tossed the book on her bed and sat down next to it, throwing her head in her hands.

"What am I going to do? I know what I want but... Is it worth it?" Juvia's head was swimming with thoughts. She lift her head and glanced back at the book trying to have an open mind. She prepared her thoughts before opening the book again. Some of the pictures were too graphing to look at but she just thumbed right passed those. Juvia decided to start marking the pictures she was willing to try by folding the corner of the pages. She ended up going through the whole book and before she knew it, she had folded more pages than she thought she would. Juvia took out a piece of paper and wrote a short message on it before placing it on the inside cover of the book. She decided to wrap the book nicely with some brown paper. After she had the book nicely wrapped, she tied the book up with a bow made of black ribbon. Juvia decided to take the book over to Gray's house. As she made her way out of her room, she noticed Levy down the hall reading a book. Juvia locked her door and walked over to Levy.

"Arigato Levy for the book." Juvia bowed to Levy.

Levy scratched the back of her head and straightened her glasses.

"Oh it's no big deal Juvia, anytime!" Levy's smile was always bright. Juvia turned and continued her way to Gray's. When she reached there, she placed the book on the door step. She promptly knocked on the door and ran as fast as she could. She hid between two buildings in the shadow so she could see him, but he couldn't see her. Gray opened his door and looked around. He finally looked down and noticed the beautifully wrapped gift on his door step. He picked it up, examined it and closed the door. Juvia sighed and made her way back to her dorm. Gray laid the object on his bar and removed the ribbon. He unwrapped the object to find that it was a book.

"Eisenwald Twin's Erotic Bondage Handbook? The hell is this..." Gray opened the front cover and discovered a note.

"The folded pages are everything I agree to. P.S. The ribbon reminded me of your hair. -J" Gray smiled to himself and thumbed through the pages. To his surprise, she had folded a ton of pages. He thumbed through the book and carefully examined each of the folded pages. After looking through the book, he laid it back on the table. Gray smirked.

"She would do something like this." Gray mumbled to himself. He glanced over at his bar stool and noticed his jacket was thrown across it. He snatched it off of the stool and headed out his front door. Gray walked around aimlessly for a few hours. He needed to get some fresh air and clear his mind. He didn't notice how long he was walking and before he knew it, the stars were already out. The temperature had dropped and he could see his breath. This was his kind of weather. Gray decided to walk back to his house. When he turned a corner, he could see his house in the distance. That familiar head of blue hair was standing at the door. He decided to stay back and watch. Her hand reached up as if she was going to knock but she didn't. She looked like she was hesitating. Gray continued to stand in the cold watching Juvia make her decision. Gray had to admit, she was actually kinda cute like this. He couldn't help but smile. Finally, after a few minutes of hesitating, she lightly knocked on his door. That was his cue. He walked up to his house with out her noticing. He walked up right behind her and whispered.

"You know, there are a lot of strange people walking around at night. One of them might try to kidnap you and tie you up in their basement."


	7. The Speechless

Juvia turned around and met Gray's gaze. She let her lips curl into a smile. Gray grabbed her hand and unlocked the door. He swung the door open and turned to face Juvia. Leaning down and placing his hands on the back of her thighs, he picked her up. Her legs straddled his lower torso. Gray kicked the door closed with his heel. He placed his palm on her cheek and lead her lips to his. Gray leaned against the door while their lips locked. He could feel her body bucking against his hips. Gray smirked under the kiss and ran his hand behind her ear. Her body was practically begging for his. Gray could feel the excitement pumping through his veins. He broke the kiss.

"Go to the basement." Gray tried to catch his breath. He placed Juvia's feet on the ground and she practically ran out through the back door. Gray raced to the naughty book on the counter, flipping it open. The picture that lay in front of him, made an evil smile crawl across his lips. He made his way to his favorite room in the house, the basement. As he reached the bottom step, Juvia was already unclothed and hair braided. His shirt had already been removed, but his pants were still on.

"Heh..." Gray chuckled to himself. He was already enjoying this. He grabbed Juvia's hand in his and stared her deep in the eyes.

"Do you trust me?" Gray ran his hand passed her cheek. Juvia blushed as she nodded. There was a box across the room, Gray strolled towards it casually. He lifted a silky black object from it. He approached the back of Juvia, and placed this silky object over her eyes.

"What's this?" Juvia asked hesitantly.

"It's a tie." Gray knotted the back together so it wouldn't fall from her eyes. Gray never really wore ties, even on special occasions. The only reason he ever even bought one, was to use it in his practices. Gray took Juvia's hand again and lead her to the middle of the room. He leaned her body against the wooden table that he had been dying to use. Juvia hesitated.

"Trust me." Gray whispered. He saw her body relax a bit. He promptly strapped her arms and legs in the restraints.

"If I begin to do something you don't like, say 'Blue' and if you want me to stop completely say 'Black'. These are safe words. Do you understand?" Gray's voice was smooth and calming.

"Yes, Master." Juvia's voice was almost breathless. Gray looked over his subject, curious as to were to start. He strolled over to one of the racks in the room. He picked up a large whip that had many strands dangling from the handle. He walked behind Juvia and carefully dragged the tips of the whip from her belly button to the middle of her chest. This sent goosebumps flying down Juvia's body as she began to squirm.

"This is called a flogger." Gray's lips were right next to Juvia's ear. Juvia's lips were slightly separated and Gray could see her teeth grind in pleasure. He ran the flogger up her arms, to the nook of her neck, sending another wave of goosebumps over her body. Juvia tried to touch her knees together, but was unsuccessful since she was strapped down. Gray dropped the whip on the floor next to him and moved to her right side. He hovered his hands about a foot off of her stomach. Gray froze his palms solid and began to gradually melt the ice, making the cold water drip on her belly. Juvia jumped when the first drop hit. Gray laughed to himself.

"Don't worry, it's just water." His voice was deep and sexy. He let a few more drops touch her before he shook all of the ice off. Gray walked around and positioned himself between her open legs. He leaned down over her stomach and licked the tiny droplets off of her skin.

"Ahh..." Juvia moaned as his warm, gentle tongue touched her bare skin. He licked her torso all the way up to her breasts. Juvia tried to fight the pleasure but it was no use. She couldn't take it any more and ran her teeth over her bottom lip. Gray watched her intently.

"I thought I told you not to do that." She could feel his heated breath against her skin. Her leaned over and licked her nipple.

"Ahh..." She moaned.

"I-I'm sorry." She couldn't focus on her words. Gray licked his own lips and brought his face up so that he was parallel with Juvia's. He bent over and snatched her bottom lip between his teeth. He didn't bite down hard, but he did scrape his teeth against her lip as he pulled away. Juvia was practically breathless.

"I guess I'm going to have to punish you." Juvia could taste his breath as he spoke. Gray pushed himself up and grabbed another whip off of the rack. This whip had a long staff and a folded piece of leather attached at the tip. He brought the whip back to Juvia's position and lightly touched the whip to her skin between her breasts. He slowly dragged it down her torso all the way to her slit. He rubbed the whip on the outside of her lower lips. Juvia shifted, she was moaning for more. Gray continued to tease her by giving her a few taps, making sure he wasn't too rough. She wanted him so badly. Gray could read her body. She was squirming and ready. He dropped the whip and leaned over her, running his fingertips down her sides and back up her thighs. His hands were so warm. He grabbed her inner thighs and squeezed. Juvia tossed her head back. The pleasure was unbearable for her, she wanted so much more. The problem was, Gray specialised in foreplay. He slid his hands toward her slit. With two fingers, he alternated them back and forth right on top of her labia. This was practically torture for her. Her knees were buckling and she began to pant. Gray dropped to his knees, he really wanted to see her squirm. Using his ice magic, he froze two fingers solid. He leaned down between Juvia's thighs and blew his hot breath on her slit. Juvia bucked her hips. He ran his two frozen fingers between her lips and slid inside her. Juvia's body jumped against the restraints. He could tell she was enjoying it. He slowly let the ice melt around his fingers as he moved them in and out of her. Gray leaned in and licked the outside of her. He maneuvred his tongue between her lips and continued to lick. Juvia's body was so tense and so full of adrenaline, she couldn't help but ball her hands into fists. Gray licked his way around, licking her tiny nub and lightly grating his teeth against her. Juvia was panting, grunting, and wiggling around. Euphoric waves hit one after another as he pleasured her. Gray could feel her muscles squeezing and wrapping themselves around his fingers as he slid them in and out of her.

"AHH... FUCK..." She moaned through her teeth. Gray couldn't help but to feel a tiny bit proud. He could feel she was on the verge of a climax so he suddenly stopped. He released his fingers and pulled away from her. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Tonight, she wasn't allowed to orgasm before him. This was her punishment. Gray reached down to his belt buckle and unhooked it. He slid his pants down and kicked them aside. He leaned down and unbuckled her ankles from the restraints. Juvia began to feel relieved until she noticed he wasn't going to unbuckle her arms. Gray leaned his body over Juvia's and positioned her legs around his waist. He kissed her soft lips as he slid himself inside of her. Gray's tongue lightly licked the roof of her mouth, sending chills down her spine. He pounded into her as she tried to gasp for air. Gray leaned back and placed a hand on her thigh. He brought one of her legs over so that her knees were touching and her torso was slightly twisted. He continued to slam himself inside of her as she attempted to catch her breath. He yanked the tie that was tied around her eyes with one pull. Juvia's eyes watched him as he tied her ankles together with silk sash. Juvia's braid had come undone through the motions and her hair was flowing underneath her. Gray placed one hand on her upper thigh and one on her shoulder so he could drive himself further into her. Juvia watched Gray lean his head back in pleasure. She wanted to touch his body and kiss his neck. Gray moved his hand from her shoulder to her breast. He could feel Juvia's hard nipple brush against his hand. Juvia's breast were so large, he couldn't even fit his entire hand over it. He squeezed her breast as he continued to plummet inside of her tight body. Her skin was so soft and her muscles were very tight. Gray made his way through the motions, fucking harder and deeper. He began to feel a sense of transcendence. His whole body and mind became numb and for a few seconds as he felt helpless yet in control. He was mentally vacant while the entirety of his tactile sense rushed to that single point of exit. Gray relaxed and released Juvia from her bonds. Juvia slid to the floor and just laid there, staring at the ceiling. Gray laid himself next to her, placing his head on her chest. He could hear her heart beat start to slow. Gray hadn't realised he had fallen asleep so quickly. Juvia took advantage of the moment and stroked his hair with her hand. She smiled knowing that in moments like this, she could do as she pleased. She ran her fingers through his hair and down his neck, examining every detail. Juvia had wanted to caress him from day one. She was happy that she had finally stole her Gray-Sama.


	8. The Solicitous

I just would like everyone to know, I haven't posted a chapter up in two days due to absolute writers block but your patience has been rewarded. Also, as I wrote this chapter I was dressed like a cat. That is all.

* * *

The next morning, Juvia arrived back at her dorm after spending the night with Gray. They had a decent night together although Gray didn't end up sleeping the whole night by her side. She opened her door and grabbed all the things she would need for a bath. Walking down the stairs, she passed Erza and gave her a slight nod. When she reached the dorm's bathroom, she undressed and relaxed in the large tub. This tub could really double as a swimming pool. She leaned back and let her aching muscles soak up all of hot water. Her hair swam around her body, floating just on the top of the water. She began to think how nice it was to finally run her fingers through Gray's thick black hair. Suddenly, she could hear voices approaching the bathroom. Levy, Erza, and Lucy all walked in together wearing bath towels.

"Oh, hey Juvia!" Lucy called out with a smile.

"What are you doing here Lucy?" Juvia questioned.

"Oh, well I like to use the dorm's bath sometimes. Not only to get away from Natsu who's always trying to peek in on me, but also because this tub his huge!" Lucy dropped her towel and stepped in the water. Erza and Levy followed.

"Did you enjoy that book I gave you?" Levy asked Juvia. Levy's eyes were always so bright and full of happiness.

"Yes, thank you again by the way!" Juvia spoke with a smile. She curled her legs against her chest.

"What book?" Erza turned to Levy.

"Oh, Juvia likes the same kind of books you do, Erza!" Erza and Juvia's faces both turned red. Levy giggled at the sight.

"So who sent you those flowers?" Levy was staring at Juvia. She felt like allowing her body to melt with the water in embarrassment.

"Umm... Gray." She spoke sheepishly. The three women across from her stood up, out of the water. Shock shot across their faces.

"WHAT?!" The three shouted at once. Juvia grinned and her cheeks became pink. Lucy examined Juvia's expression. She was positive something was going on between them too, just by the look on her face. Levy sank back into the water, Lucy and Erza did the same. They swam walked to sit next to their blue-haired comrade.

"Details." Erza's voice sounded serious.

"Umm..." Juvia began, she wanted to tell them but it was one of Gray's rules. She decided that telling them a little bit wouldn't hurt.

"Well... We kissed." Juvia couldn't help the blushing.

"Wait so, he kissed you?" Erza's voice sounded surprised.

"Yeah, and I've stayed the night at his house twice now." Juvia sank deep into the water, a bit embarrassed. Levy, Lucy, and Erza all stared at each other in utter shock. They couldn't believe what they were hearing. Of course every one wanted them to be together because they were such a cute couple. Water and ice right? The perfect pair. Not only that, they had achieved Unison Raid a couple of times. Many priests have waisted their lives trying to obtain Unison Raid, without success. This wasn't something that could be done by many. It was proof that these two were made for each other. Happy Juvia and brooding Gray. They seemed to balance each other out.

"So what was it like?"

"Was he big?"

"Was he good at it?" Juvia got bombarded with a million questions. She didn't know what to say. She had promised Gray she wouldn't release any information on their relationship and she had already said too much. She sank deeper into the water so that her nose and mouth were submerged. The three woman stopped their yapping and looked at Juvia's reaction. To their surprise, she wasn't really reacting at all. The Juvia they knew wouldn't shut up about her Gray, but since it was time to spill the beans, she hardly spoke a word. All three of them noticed something different about her. The way she moved, the way she spoke, and even the way she smiled were all different. Juvia was over whelmed. She was so torn, the only thing she knew to do was cry. As she let the tears roll down her face, Levy, Erza, and Lucy all tried to comfort her.

"What's wrong Juvia?" Lucy asked. Her voice was always sweet and smooth, like honey. Lucy was always easy to talk to.

"I'm torn." Juvia spoke between her tears.

"I'm sorry..." Juvia began, as she stood out of the water. She walked her way to the edge of the tub and wrapped a towel around herself.

"I'm not allowed to say..." She turned and walked out of the bathroom. Erza, Levy, and Lucy were all so confused. Juvia should be happy that she is with Gray. What was going on? Juvia made her way to her room and found that it was unlocked. She turned the door knob and swung it open. Gray was lying on her bed all sexy like. Gray flashed Juvia a large grin before noticing that something was wrong. He leaned up from the bed, concerned.

"Juvia... What's wrong?" He asked as he stood up from the bed. He walked over to Juvia and ran his thumb across her cheek, wiping a tear away. He stared deep into her eyes trying to find an explanation.

"Tell me who did this to you. No one makes MY Juvia cry." His voice was angry. Juvia had to touch him. Just this once, she wanted to be the one to kiss him. She reached her hand for his cheek but he quickly brushed her hand away. Tears continued to roll down her face as she walked away from him. Gray suddenly realised why she was crying. She wanted to touch him.

"Oh crap." He thought to himself.

"She's getting attached..." Gray knew this would happen. She had been so obsessed with him for so long. He was at a loss for words. There was no way he could allow any woman to be affectionate towards him. He was afraid of her getting attached to him, considering he hated baggage. Maybe the reason he didn't want her to touch him, was because he didn't want to get attached to her. He had lost some of the most dear people in his life too many times, he never wanted to experience that pain again. He was so wrapped up in worrying about others, he hadn't thought about his own happiness. He turned to face Juvia.

"Juvia... I..." The words wouldn't come out. The words he truly wanted to say to her. Those three precious words would mean the world to her.

"I... I will never be the man you want me to be..." His voice was practically a whisper. He lowered his head. Juvia couldn't believe what she was hearing. It made her frustrated.

"I have only loved you, for you. Why would I want you to be someone else?" She allowed a few tears to drip form her cheek.

"Then why are you fighting this?" Gray dared to take a few steps toward her.

"Because Gray, you shut everyone out. You always help everyone else, but you won't let others help you. We all know you're strong, but it's okay to be weak sometimes. If you would just let me in..." Juvia was pleading with him, trying to get him to understand.

"I know the real reason why you wouldn't let me touch you. It's because you're afraid that if you get close to me, you'll lose me. Just like you lost your parents, Ur, and Ultear. I'm not as blind as you think. I can protect you, we can protect each other, if you would just let me in." Juvia dropped to her knees and slapped her face in her palms. Gray stood silent and slightly dumbfounded. She had figured him out. No one has ever known why Gray is the way he is. Gray looked down at his hands. How could he let some one as innocent as Juvia get hurt like this. He curled his fingers into a fist. He had fought for so long to keep his friends safe from harm, and since he shut Juvia out, he hurt her too. He felt like it was all his fault.

"I...I'm so messed up, Juvia. You don't understand." Gray lowered his head. He let three tear drops fall to the floor. Drip drip drop.

"Gray..." Juvia whispered. She was still huddled over on the floor.

"I... I can't do this any more." She almost couldn't say the words. She never wanted to hear those words escape her lips, but she couldn't allow herself to be treated the way he treated her. Gray turned away from Juvia.

"All I want is for you to be happy." He spoke softly over his shoulder as he walked out of the room. Gray drug his feet all the way to his house. He threw himself on his couch like he always did. He tossed his arm over his eyes and just let go. He allowed all of his tears to roll down his face. He wanted to tell her how she made him feel. He wanted to tell her, how addicted he was to the smell of her hair and the way she moved her hips when she walked. He wanted to let her in, it was just the walls he had built around his heart took years to build. They were bullet proof. If it took so long to build, he couldn't imagine how hard they would be to tear down or even crack them. He was happy that they were able to create those memories together. Even in the end, he didn't lie when he said he wanted her to be happy. Gray literally thought of himself as a monster. He had convinced himself over the years, that he was destined to never love another. He just couldn't get her out of his head. The way she talked and the way her legs would wrap around him. Did he love her? Who knows. His walls were way too thick to know at this point, but what we do know, is that she was always on his mind.


	9. The Stimulation

Ok guys, I'm sorry for the long wait (again) but here it is! The finallll chapterrrrr! Thank you for your patience! Please comment and favorite when you're done! I love reading your comments! xoxo

* * *

A whole month slowly passed by. Gray had shut himself in his house most of the time, other than taking on a few easy jobs. No matter what he did, who he met, or where he went, Juvia was on his mind. He thought he'd be over her by now. He hadn't seen her beautiful head of blue hair in a month and his heart began to ache. He was lonely and was reclusive. Gray decided that the only way he thought he could move on, was to find closure. He never really got to tell her goodbye when he had the chance. He snatched his coat and headed outside for a walk. Before he knew it, he had walked himself to the same flower stand where he bought the blue orchids. He plucked a single blue rose from one of the buckets filled with miscellaneous flowers. He paid the old woman behind the counter and strolled home. As he made his way back, he had one hand shoved in his pocket, and the other holding the beautiful flower to his nose. He took a whiff and twirled the rose between his fingers. He hadn't really noticed, but a single tear drop rolled down his cheek. When he arrived at his house, he tied the stem with the same black ribbon that was tied around the book that Juvia gave him. He scribbled on a piece of paper and slid it under the bow. He promptly dropped the rose off in front of Juvia's door. Then, he decided that it was time for a drink and possibly a rebound. Before heading home, he stopped off at a bar near Fairy Hills. This was a place he had frequently visited to pick up chicks.

A few hours later, Juvia was walking down her dorm hall, on the way to her bedroom. As she approached her door, she noticed a blue flower, lying on the ground. She bent down and picked it up, unaware of the thorns sticking out. She accidentally pricked her finger and dropped the rose. The rose fell to the ground and as it hit the floor, two petals broke free. Juvia quickly wiped the blood from her finger and this time, she carefully picked the rose back up. She noticed the black ribbon and couldn't help but share a sad smile. She removed the slip of paper from the ribbon and read it.

"Juvia, thank you for the memories. -G" Juvia couldn't help the tears that began to stream down her face. She had missed Gray terribly. Her heart was so confused. On one hand, she loved Gray for who he was, but on the other, his walls were just too thick to break through. She wanted him to let her get close. The only thing that was standing in her way of their happiness was Gray. He had to work on himself, if he ever wanted her back. Juvia decided it was time to go have a talk with him, to straighten things up. Gray still didn't understand the situation in full. He simply thought that Juvia didn't want to be with him because he didn't want to be touched. What he didn't know was that it was so much deeper than that. Juvia decided that it was time. She laid the sad rose on the counter and took off for Gray's house. She hesitatingly approached his door and knocked. He swung open the door with a devilish grin. Gray didn't have a shirt on. He looked surprised to see her there. Juvia blushed.

"Umm... Can I come in?" Juvia's voice was quiet. All of the sudden, Juvia heard a laugh come from Gray's living room. It wasn't just some normal laugh, it was a woman's laugh. Gray looked behind the door and whispered something to the mysterious woman. He closed the door a bit more when he brought his eyes back to Juvia. He was obviously trying to hide something. Juvia could smell alcohol on his breath.

"This was a mistake, I'm sorry." Juvia lowered her head and took off toward her house. Her vision was blurry from the tears that began to form in her eyes.

"Juvia, Wait!" Gray called out to her. Gray looked behind the door and made a decision to abandon the woman inside. He took off from the door step, slamming the door behind him. As soon as he reached Juvia, he placed his hand on her shoulder, attempting to stop her.

"Gray, don't." Juvia snapped. Her voice was shaken.

"Juvia, please..." He pleaded as he turned her around to face him.

"Let me explain..." He whispered. Juvia searched his eyes trying to find an answer. She couldn't tell if he was being genuine.

"Don't Gray. I know what you are." Her voice was cold, yet she sounded sad. She looked away as she let a tear roll down to her chin before wiping it with the back of her hand. Gray placed his hand on her cheek.

"Stop it Gray, we're done." She was trying her best to stay strong when she brushed his hand away.

"It's not what you think, Juvia!" His raised his voice and stared her in the eye. They were starting to get strange looks from the people passing them on the sidewalk. Juvia quickly became frustrated.

"Oh really?! So you didn't bring her home to sleep with her?!" Juvia curled her hand into a fist. Gray lowered his head in shame. The people walking past them on the streets began to stare and whisper at them. They were making a rather large scene.

"She means nothing to me..." His voice was soft and gentle. Juvia couldn't believe him. She wanted to believe him, it just hurt too much. She pivoted on her foot and headed down a narrow alleyway. She wanted to get off the pavement to clear her head. She leaned against the wall and allowed her body to slide down until she was sitting with her knees pressed against her chest. Gray followed her and stood parallel to where she was sitting. He placed his hands in his pockets and pressed his foot against the wall.

"Gray... You just don't understand." Juvia wiped a tear from her cheek.

"How do you know I won't understand, if you don't even allow me to try." Gray lowered his head.

"You're right."

"I don't even know where to start..." She began. "Gray, I enjoy spending time with you, this whole month you were on my mind. I couldn't stop thinking about you, about us." Another tear fell from her cheek.

"It's just, I want to be able to hold your hand and run my fingers through your hair." Juvia tightened her jaw.

"Tch." Gray sneered. He knew she was going to bring this up. Juvia glared at Gray's face.

"Do you really think I am so naive?" This got his attention. His face softened.

"I know why you won't allow me to get close. I see what you go through every time we face a serious conflict. This look you have in your eye, like you're ready to sacrifice your life at any moment. You won't let me get close because you don't want any attachments. Gray, you have got to allow yourself to lean on some one, if not me." Juvia had tiny tears rolling down her cheeks.

"It's not that I don't want baggage, it's because I'd want you all to move on if some thing were to happen to me." Gray stared at his feet. Juvia stood up in a rage and aggressively slapped Gray across the face.

"I never pegged you as selfish, Gray. You're always helping others when you can. How dare you say that! You're pushing every one away so that they won't be upset when you die? Of coarse we'd be upset! Every one loves you like family, and in return you push them away? Thats the most selfish thing I have every heard!" Juvia's hands had curled to a fist and she was shaking. Gray watched her reaction. He had no idea how selfish he was being. He thought he was protecting his friends but he ended up hurting them. He placed his palm on his cheek were Juvia hit him. His face was warm.

"I... I'm so sorry..." He threw his arms around Juvia and squeezed her tight against his body. He lowered his head over her shoulder and let the tears roll down his face. Juvia returned the hug and allowed him to stay as long as he wanted. Three minutes passed until Gray pulled away. He had thought about what she said, and she was right.

"I... I don't know what to say, other than you're right. I feel like I'm always hurting people that I love. It's like a curse." He whispered, his hands rest on her shoulders. Juvia attempted her best smile.

"You're not cursed, Gray. You just need to relax and stop being so pent up over saving the world by yourself. You have friends and people who love you. Let them share the burden."

"I'll try. I'll try because you're right. I've been in this mode for so long though. It's not going to be easy for me." Gray's voice was deep and almost a whisper.

"All I want is to help you, and for us to bring out the best in each other. I want us to be happy at the same time." Juvia laid her head against Gray's warm chest. She could hear his heart thumping. Gray lowered his chin to the top of her head. He could get used to this. Juvia let a few more tears fall from her face, except these weren't sad tears. She was finally happy with her Gray. All this time, she had fought to be by his side. There was something about these two that just made sense. They shared so many powerful feelings, that it just made them that much stronger. Gray enjoyed holding Juvia in his arms. There was something very satisfying about the way she fit perfectly against his chest. Juvia grabbed Gray's hand and looked in right in the eye.

"Come on." She whispered as she lead him out of the alleyway. Gray's chest grew tight under the anxiety of her taking control like this, but he fought it for her sake. She lead him all the way back to her dorm.

"Do you trust me?" Juvia whispered as she unlocked her door. This sounded eerily familiar. Gray didn't speak a word, all he did was nod. He did trust her, this just felt wrong to him. As they entered the room, Juvia closed the door behind them, promptly locking it. She was still holding his hand and lead him to her bedroom. Gray sat on her bed.

"Gray-sama... If you'll allow it, let me show you haw amazing our relationship can be." Her voice was soft and a bit sheepish. Gray thought about it for a moment. Although all of this felt so wrong to him, it was new and he was willing to give it a try. Gray gave a slight nod. Juvia's face lit up like a christmas tree. She turned on her heel and started for her bathroom.

"I'll be right back!" She called over her shoulder. Gray leaned back on Juvia's bed, allowing his arms to fly out on either side of him. He took a deep breath to relax. Could he really do this? Could Gray really have a girlfriend? The times were changing and he wasn't getting any younger. Juvia walked out of the bathroom. Gray heard her footsteps and sat up from the bed. His eyes met hers. She was dressed in a slinky little white see-through gown. It was lined in a thin layer of lace. It hugged her body in all the right places. The gown only reached her hips, were it touched her matching panties. Her hair was thrown up in a messy, yet sexy bun. She turned to the side and placed her fingertip in her mouth as to give Gray a tease. He followed her curves with his eyes, watching her every movement. At this point, he only had one thing on his mind. Juvia stepped toward Gray and straddled his lap. She pulled a pin out of her bun and let her hair flow down. Gray quickly became aroused and allowed his hands to roam her curves. Juvia placed her arms on Gray's shoulders as she leaned toward his lips. Gray hesitated but allowed her lips to lock with his. As she kissed him eagerly, she began to slowly roll her hips against his as their tongues wrestled. Juvia ran her hand through the back of Gray's hair. The sensation he received from all of this attention, made him question his own values. This is what he had been missing out on. He could feel the walls in his heart begin to melt with Juvia's heat. She was doing something to him. Gray panicked and pulled Juvia away. He lightly tossed her body next to him and he stood up from the bed. He already had a light sweat over his body and his heart was pounding like never before. He wiped the sweat from his upper lip and placed his hands behind his head, trying to relax.

"Did I do something wrong?" Juvia whimpered.

"No, no. I just need a second. This is all new to me. I've never opened myself up like that before. I just need to chill for a second." Gray stared at the ceiling. There was this weird feeling settling in his heart. Juvia gracefully walked up behind him and placed her arms around his waist. He took a deep breath and lowered one of his hands down to Juvia's. He turned around to face her.

"This warm feeling is so strange to me, Juvia. My whole life has been nothing but ice..."

"I know the feeling." Juvia moved around him to meet his eyes. Juvia's upbringing wasn't easy either. She never had any childhood friends growing up. The kids always saw her as a burden since her rain was endless. She will never forget how amazing it felt when the rain had finally stopped the first day she met Gray.

"Do you know what it's like to see rain every single day, your entire life, then finally see the sunlight through the dark clouds? Gray, you gave me that. You gave me the sun and all I want to do, is be your sun. To try and melt the ice around your heart..." Juvia took his hand and held it against her heart.

"You set me free from all of my pain, Gray. Let me take your pain away." Her eyes began to water. Hearing these words reminded him of the warmth he had always felt around his teacher, Ur. Gray could feel her heart beating through her chest, against his palm. He threw his arms around Juvia's body and hugged her tight. He let a tear fall down his pale cheek.

"Ok, Juvia." He whispered in her ear. He released her body and swooped her off of her feet. He carried her bride style, back to the bed and laid her down softly. Gray climbed on top of her on all fours and leaned his head down so that he was two inches from her face. Juvia reached her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. This kiss felt so different from all of the other kisses they had shared. Gray's lips weren't as demanding, they were soft and sweet. This kiss changed everything between these two. There was a spark that had ignited in both of their hearts. Gray could feel his heart thumbing so fast. This strange feeling rose through his chest and throat. It was sensational. Gray never wanted this to end. He felt more happy in this moment, right now, than he had in his entire life. There was something about this woman that made him feel more at home than anything in the world. This woman before him, this one person, made him willingly give into the things he normally doesn't compromise on. What was this feeling? Gray lowered his body on top of Juvia's. He wanted her, but not the kind of want that he always craved. This was something different. He wanted to be kind to her, he didn't want to hurt her in any way. He lowered his hand down to her panties and slid them off in the middle of their kissing. Juvia quickly unbuckled his pants and slid them down to his knees. She placed one hand on his chest, as to feel his heart. She admired the thumbing that came through his chest. He was alive and right here, with her. Juvia received a warm rush over her body. She had so much passion for this man before her. She wanted to spend the rest of her life doing everything she could, to make him happy. Gray moved his sweet lips from her mouth to her cheek, and down her neck. Juvia couldn't help but buck her hips against his. Gray kicked his pants and underwear off from his knees. Gray was fully erect, his body shook a bit, as if he were nervous. He lined his manly head up to her slit and rubbed it up and down on the inside of her labia. Juvia's head tilt back with pleasure. The heat and the intensity in the room rose. As he finally slid inside of her, he lowered his body on top of hers even more. Her nipples rubbed against his chest. Juvia ran her finger nails down his back as he gently moved on top of her. Gray's head lowered into the nook of Juvia's neck. She ran her fingers back up his back to his hair. She grabbed a hand full of his hair between her fingers. Gray nibbled on the side of her neck, sending chills down Juvia's breast and stomach. Juvia and Gray were one. Their hearts connected and the sensation of immortality rose over them. This moment felt like time itself, had collapsed. Through the moaning and the sweat, there was something that happened between them. Gray never wanted to let her go. Juvia would sacrifice everything for him. There was a tenderness and an appreciation to this moment. Gray finally had what he thought he would never find. She was right here with him and he was right here with her.

The End.

* * *

So I hope you liked this! I've posted a new story

about Lucy, Levy, Erza, and Juvia.

They get viciously attacked by a dark guild almost to the point of death.

Go read to find out how their guys tend to their rescue and revenge.

It's called The Fight For A Lifetime! So go check it out!

Comment and Favorite! xoxo

(sidenote: also, if you'd like me to continue this story, for round 2 then i will! Just throw me a comment letting me know! that is all!)


End file.
